wijfandomcom-20200213-history
Outpost Vermillion
Before its' release Outpost Vermillion was first revealed simply by pictures, named only as "CONSTRUCTION". Many rumours spread that it was an underground base, some even suggested it could be based on WIJ's yet-to-be-named home planet Sector 001! However, that drastically changed after beta tests and it's full release. The name was also a shocker. Cerulean, Indigo and Cobalt are all shades of blue. No one expected Vermillion's name to be a shade of red. However, after being explained the name made sense; on Ero 4 (the planet this base is 'based' on) the moon is covered in areas of lava not blue. Upon release Vermillion's release managed to stack up 140 players on the first night; that's nearly triple Cerulean and Indigo's release visitors. The release was delayed a few minutes due to some bugs and general ROBLOX, but once the public got to see it, well let's just say there were lots of possitive opinions. The release introduced some of the new weapons such as the D01, W18, SKPS and Y14S as well as the remodeled guns. The once infamous B55 is now used a great amount. The aiming feature was introduced, allowing people to be more accurate with any gun, from the W17 to the SUF. Melee combat and manual Reloading was also brought up which people still struggle with today. M, for a casual-like stance, is not used in combat but sure looks good. Shock Troopers The Shock Troopers trusty shield and dual guns were now replaced. Although they still have their own shields, they are the same as every standard WIJian. To make up for this, the STs get the advanced weapons. The W18, with an improved scope and silencer, the SKPS with a silencer, and the Y14S with you guessed it, a silencer. These weapons are used to great effect by the troopers and have yet to fail them with or without the advanced shields. Other features Some features include the new shout message for Officers+, which has three global colour settings (White, Orange and Red) plus a team shout of Blue; these pop up in the top center of your screen and are a lot cooler than the old ones. The new recharge stations can only give you a certain amount of ammo before running out and needing to recharge itself, you can figure this out as the indicator will turn black. Instead of a battery, ammo was introduced too; it runs out fast so it is vital you preserve it efficiently. As seen in the picture below, the new tags feature allows people to be identified fast and can visibly show who is hostile and who is lovely; better than the old one. The new interface is also a killer! Current use / cons Despite all these upgrades, W6 was basically abandoned after a couple of months, and Cerulian was re-opened. -Much more laggy then W3 if your computer is mediocre or more then 2 years old (so that's like what... 90% of WIJ? lmao) -No more "bunny hopping" (holding down space bar and shooting at the same time to dodge enemy bullets) -No more "wallshooting" (only the tip of the gun peeks out behind cover so you are harder to hit but you can still keep shooting) -Reloading was awkward, especially considering WIJ is a sci-fi group that had used batteries and overheating up until this point (it just threw everyone off) -Aiming down the sights to get better accuracy was annoying, because it contradicted all the roblox fighting skills that we had been practicing up until vermillion was released. Firing from the hip if you were more than 40 studs away from someone was up to sheer luck (instead of skill) if you wanted to kill anything. -A few other small bugs and glitches not really worth mentioning Looking to the future The wARC engine, which will be coming out in god knows how long, will feature completely server-sided gun scripts and GUIs, as opposed to local scripts (in other words, when then game uses your computer to process data instead of using the server to process it), which is what W3 and W6 used. This will reduce lag by a good amount. Wallshooting, bunny hopping, overheating (instead of reloading), and a reliable base accuracy (instead of aiming down the sight) will all be staying in the game. As well as keeping most of the classic W3 weapons (with upgraded, more balanced damage tables of course), wARC will also have a few new weapons, such as the L95 Light Machenegun. Category:Outpost